All The World That Is The Case
by Freshkid12345
Summary: 9 months of hell...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to Hell! Na, I kid. But, seriously welcome to Hell. Betrayal, crying, or even some mean reviews are going to be in this story. Hand picked from my hat, I picked one plot that you sent me in my reviews of the story "Bieber V.S. Goldsworthy". Spoilers here! It's the pregnancy plot! So thanks to Degrassigirl11 who sent it to me! My appreciations!**

**Disclaimer: Hm, well I don't own Degrassi or the song "All The World That Is The Case". Probably, you don't want me to own Degrassi. Because if I did, Eclare WILL get back together, Jake will marry chicken, and Fitz will come back and date Imogen.**

All The World That Is The Case

"_I'm pregnant"_

Jake dropped the chicken he was eating on the floor and stared at Clare.

"Your what?" Jake said.

"I'm pregnant Jake."

Jake started chucking and started rubbing his chin.

"We used a condom. You can't be pregnant!" Jake yelled.

"But, I am Jake." Clare said. She started sobbing uncontrollably. Jake moved next to her, and out his arm around Clare, pulling her close.

"Don't worry Clare. We'll just get a abortion and everything will be alright-"

"Jake, we can't get a abortion." Clare quickly said.

"Why not? We're to young to have a baby."

"But, it's against my religion!"

"And not having sex wasn't? Clare, you need to get a abortion. What would our parents say?"

"I can't do it."

Jake's face turned red and he started breathing heavily. He got up and walked to the front door. He opened it and pointed out.

"**Get Out." Jake said.**

Clare looked at him with disbelief. She couldn't believe that he was actually doing this.

"You can't kick me out! Jake you have to help me!" Clare cried.

"Clare, don't make me say it again…"

"But, Jake-"

"**GET OUT!"**

Clare started sobbing more and walked out of Jake's house. Jake slammed the door behind her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Clare knocked on the door of the only person that can help her. She was scared because she didn't know what else to do.

Clare knocked on the door and waited patiently, until the door opened. She was met with saddened green eyes.

"Clare?"

Clare ran into Eli's arms and he held her tightly.

"_I don't know what to do Eli…" Clare whispered_.

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

**A/N: And scene! How was the first chapter? **_._**In the next chapters, you can see the Eclare is going to rekindle, and my grammar needs to be worked on xD Well, I'm going to see if my Beta- Reader can help me with that. And promise, there is going to be LLLLLOOOONNNGGG please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do I have to repeat myself?**

Clare's P.O.V.

Eli lead me into his house, and sat me down on the couch. How am I suppose to tell him I'm pregnant and Jake don't want to be a father, and basically kicked me out?

"Clare, talk to me. What are you doing here?" Eli asked me.

I knew Eli still had feelings for me. It was obvious because he did try to take me away from Jake.

"You can tell me Clare."

I wiped the tears away from my eyes, and finally looked at him. I forgot how much I missed those bright green eyes of concern.

"Jake left me." I whispered.

"Jake left you?" Eli yelled. "Why did he do that?"

"If I tell you, your going to kill him." I said.

"I was going to already! Tell me Clare."

I hesitated a little, but blurted it out anyway.

"He got me pregnant and left me. He didn't want to be a dad!"

"Your pregnant?" Eli asked in disbelief.

"I don't know what to do. I can't tell my mom because she will kick me out. I have nobody else to turn to."

"So out of all the people, you came to me?"

"You're my only hope, Eli."

…...

Eli's P.O.V.

I can't believe I'm about to do this. I love Clare, I really do, but am I worthy enough to raise a baby?

"I can be the father." I said.

"Eli, I wasn't asking for that-" Clare started off, but I cut her off.

"No, I want to. Actually, I need to. I love you Clare, and I would do anything for you, even if it is taking care of a baby that isn't mine."

Clare cringed at the last sentence, but smiled at me. A bright smile that I haven't seen in a long time.

"Thanks you, Eli.' She cried and wrapped her arms around me.

I kissed her forehead and thought for a second. I'm going to be dad? Even if the baby isn't mine?

I let go of Clare, and got up from the couch.

"Where are you going?" Clare asked.

"To end this." I said.

…...

**(Ok! You have a choice! You can read the Alternative ending of this chapter in the one-shot I made called "Sin City" or you could not face the horror and read this ending of the chapter.)**

…**...**

Eli's P.O.V.

I got out of Morty, with a bat for protection, and walked up to Jake's door. I banged on it a couple of times, until he opened the door. He had on a angered face. Ha, good for him.

"What do you want Goldsworthy? I have enough on my plate right now." He seethe

"You left Clare because she's pregnant. What kind of person does that?" I said.

"A person like me. Now get off my porch Emo-Boy."

I couldn't contain my hatred I had for this guy. I swung the bat at Jake. I hit him in between the eyes. He groaned in pain, then dropped to his knees. I got a laugh out of this. I swung the bat again, and it hit Jake on the side of his head. Jake fell in between the doors threshold. I crouch down and looked at Jake, I smacked him a couple of times to see he was out cold. I looked around a bit, and ran to Morty.

…...

**A/N: If you did read the Alternative ending to this chapter, I'm sorry I kind of freaked you out a little or even scared you. I was mad at the time xD. I ask myself "How can a 12 year old write so dreadful?" I don't know! Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Now there is a catch to this story. If you read the Alternative Ending to chapter 2, you will have to read "Sin City" when I write more chapters for it. It's very mandatory, if you want to be confused and everything. If you didn't read it, then good for you! You get to read the rest of this chapter! So, don't go miss "Sin City". Put it in you story alert if you need to ****J**

**Disclaimer: Do you want to go through this again?**

Clare's P.O.V.

I was waiting patiently for Eli to come back. I was really worried because Eli was capable of anything. I hope he didn't hurt nobody.

I started biting my nails, and looked around his living room, until Eli came through the front door.

"Where did you go?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"I got ice-cream!" Eli said ignoring my question.

"I'm serious Eli. Where. Did. You Go?"

"Is the hormones kicking in?"

"Tell me!"

"Fine. I went to visit Jake. Is that wrong?"

"What did you do to him?"

"Why are you assuming I did something. I talked to him and got some ice-cream."

"Promise? You didn't do anything."

"I promise I didn't do anything."

I smiled at him, and ran over to him. Eli caught me and held me.

"You will never leave me right?" I asked.

"I will never leave you, Clare." Eli said.

"Good."

I snatched the ice-cream out of his hands.

"Come on. Let's watch a movie."

…...

Eli's P.O.V.

During the whole movie, I wasn't paying attention. My eyes kept switching to Clare's stomach. Is their really something in there? Is it alive or something? Does it have fingernails? I groaned in frustration in my head. How can I take care of a baby that is not even mine?

I unintentionally put my hand on Clare's stomach. She looked up at me, and put her hand over mine.

"How are we suppose to tell my mom?" Clare said.

"I really don't know, but we will have to." I responded.

She sighed out loud. I want to be in Clare's life. And if it means raising a baby, then so let it be.

"We should call the doctor. See if we can get appointment tomorrow." Clare said.

I nodded in agreement. I took out my cell phone, and called my doctor.

"He said we can come in after school tomorrow." I said.

Clare nodded. " I should probably get home. My mom is going to worry."

"Let me take you home then."

…...

Clare's P.O.V.

Eli dropped me off at m house. I opened my door to see my mom sitting on the couch.

"Hey Clare. How was your time with Jake?" My mom asked.

I cringed at Jake's name and said;

"It didn't go well. He broke up with me." I answered.

"Oh Clare!" She got up from the couch and hugged me." Why did he do that?"

I gulped and looked at the ground. Is this a good time to tell her? That her 15 year old daughter is pregnant?

"We just got into a argument. Nothing special." I lied.

"Oh, well don't get tied to him. He lost something very special." My mom assured me.

"Sure."

"Goodnight Clare."

I said goodnight night back, and walked to my room.

…...

**A/N: This was chapter three! I just thought of having the same story in two different stories! It's brilliant! So remember, for those who read the Alternative chapter, you have to read "Sin City" okay? I will put up the chapter tomorrow. Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

Clare's P.O.V.

The next day, Eli and I went to my doctors to see how long am I actually. I was scared because Dr. Norris might tell my mom.

"Ok Clare, lay right there." Dr. Norris pointed to the bed in the middle of the room. Eli sat in the chair against the wall.

"I would like for you to pull up your shirt. Just enough for me to see your stomach." Dr. Norris said.

I pulled up my shirt so that my stomach would show, and Dr. Norris took out a gel.

"It might to cold at first, but it would turn warm in a few." He said.

He put the gel on my stomach, and he was right. I was cold! Dr. Norris started moving the sonogram around my stomach.

"Can you see anything?" Eli asked.

"Come see for yourself." Dr. Norris said.

I looked over at the screen and saw the baby's figure.

"You're two months, Clare."

"I'm going to be a Daddy!" Eli cried out.

"And I'm going to be a Mommy!" I cried out too.

Eli hugged me, trying not to get gel on his clothes. He kissed me on the lips.

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" Dr. Norris said.

"You can tell by this time?" I asked.

"Sure can." Dr. Norris pointed to a specific place on the screen.

"Ahhhh." Eli said. "We're having a boy."

"We sure are." I confirmed.

…...

Eli's P.O.V.

I dropped Clare at her house, and went over to Adam's house. I wanted to tell him the Clare was pregnant.

I knocked on his door, and he answered.

"Eli, we haven't talked in knows how long! What's shaking?" Adam said.

"Came I came inside? You might faint." I said.

"Ok."

Adam lead me into his living room, and we both sat down.

"Ok. So, what's going on?" Adam asked.

I handed him a picture of Clare's ultra-sound. He looked at it confused.

"What is this?"

"It's Clare's ultra-sound." I smiled.

"Y-you mean… I'm going to be an Uncle?" Adam stuttered.

"Only if you want to." I smirked.

"BOO-YAH!" I yelled, fist pumped in he air. "Congratulations man! But, wait. Wasn't Clare with Jake?"

I gulped and said:

"Jake dropped out because he didn't want to be a father. So, I'm helping Clare."

"Oh, well, but I'm still going to be an Uncle!"

I laughed at Adam happiness.

…...

Clare's P.O.V.

After Eli had dropped me off, I called Alli over. I wanted to tell her the big news.

"So, what's so important that you had to drag me over." Alli said, texting on her phone.

**Just rip the bandage off….**

"I'm pregnant." I said.

"Alli threw her phone across my room and screamed:

"YOUR PREG-!"

I covered her mouth so my mom wouldn't hear her.

"Alli, be quiet! My mom can hear you. I haven't told her yet." I scolded.

"What do you mean your pregnant? Jake got you pregnant?"

"And he walked out on me, Alli. He didn't want to be involved.**"**

"**That douche! Wait 'till I see him! He is going to get a heel up the-"**

"**That's why I have Eli…"**

"**What!"**

"**Ok, the screaming is getting annoying."**

"**Eli, as in your ex- boyfriend? Clare, you dumped him, and you expect him to take care of your baby?"**

"**He said he would. He still loves me, and I love him. He even loves the baby already."**

**Alli sighed. **

"**Ok. So, do you have any ultra- sound or whatever-their -called?" Alli asked.**

"**I went to the doctor today. We're having a boy." I said.**

"**Rally? Oh my God! Let me see!"**

**I took the picture of the ultra-sound out of my purse, and gave it to Alli.**

"**Awe, I love him already."**

"**I was wondering Alli, could you be like an Aunt?"**

"**I would love to!"**

**Alli hugged me, but then realized something.**

"**When are you going to tell your Mom?"**

"**I was hoping you'll help me. Please Alli, please!"**

"**Fine, I'll help, but in return I get to plan a baby shower."**

"**Deal." **


End file.
